


邀请

by The_zephyrs



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_zephyrs/pseuds/The_zephyrs
Summary: 内马尔在列生日派对邀请名单的时候想也没想就把图赫尔的名字写了上去
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	邀请

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是去年马儿生日时候写的了，虽然现在巴黎时不时气得我想打人但当时图老师的记者会发言是真的有那么一瞬间的心动（。那个号现在找不到了在这边留一个档作为一点点爱过的遗迹...

收到内马尔的邀请时图赫尔还有些惊讶，他知道内马尔是喜欢热闹的人，年轻人爱玩是很正常的事，不过他还真没想到会邀请自己。这是他执教生涯第一次被球员邀请去参加生日会，以前哪怕是关系再好的球员这种场合听上去总归有些私人，更何况他还是教练的身份，他想了想觉得同样应该也没有哪个学生愿意在生日当天把班主任一起请过去。

而内马尔总是特别的那个。

“我给PSG所有人都发了邀请！”内马尔回答的时候无比自豪，图赫尔隔着手机屏幕也能感受到那个感叹号的强烈语气。

“所以我只是顺带的？”

他这句话刚发出去内马尔就急急忙忙地回复了：“我不是那个意思！我认真邀请你的！”

图赫尔甚至没有意识到自己在看到那条短信弹出来时的笑容，他的手指在屏幕上空晃了晃，轻轻敲了一行字回去：“不觉得我和派对这种场合不太搭？”

这次内马尔干脆回了个电话过来，从对面传来的声音还不是特别有精神的样子，但仅仅是那几句带着鼻音软软糯糯的话语就足够填补这几天没有见到内马尔的空白。

“你知道这对我来说是一个很艰难的时刻…但我还是决定要办生日派对，苦难和眼泪留给二十六岁的我就够了…”他忽然话锋一转，语气变得轻快了起来，“不过邀请你之前我就觉得你肯定会来的。”

“这么确定？”

“因为是我嘛。”

图赫尔无奈地笑了笑，在这方面内马尔从来都是最顶级的射手，每次都能精准命中他心中最柔软的那块地方。“嗯，我会去的。”

挂断电话以后图赫尔看着那条通话记录有些走神，他想起和斯特拉斯堡的那场比赛，想起内马尔走回更衣室的背影，他看到他哭了，在场边还努力忍着的眼泪被下场时抬手的动作暴露得一清二楚，而内马尔却像是依然捧着破碎玻璃杯的碎片努力把它们拼成完整的杯子。

这是他第几次看到内马尔哭了呢，在他正式执教巴黎之前他就在不少比赛录像里看过内马尔的眼泪，输球也哭赢球也哭，场上总是张扬外露的人却意外的感性，而接触了不短的时间后他意识到了真实的内马尔确实是某些方面的易碎品，会让他忍不住小心翼翼地保护。

图赫尔回到更衣室后内马尔的情况依然不是很好，而比起身体上的伤病更让人担心的是精神状况，他坐到内马尔旁边，轻轻把对方揽进自己怀里，瘦小的肩膀随着啜泣一颤一颤，图赫尔第一次不知道应该说些什么。

“疼吗？”

内马尔犹豫了一下，还是点头了，对于图赫尔他没有任何需要隐瞒的也没有任何可以隐瞒的，无论是身体情况还是其他事情，这种信任培养到了出乎意料的地步，尤其是赛季初各方媒体还在不断猜测这位初来乍到的教练会如何处理与巴黎头牌的关系，转眼就在赛后各种亲吻拥抱在记者会上不断说出堪比情话的发言了。

“但我不是因为疼才哭的。”内马尔补充道。

图赫尔知道他的意思，他开口的话也和自己想象的差不多：“我去年就已经因伤错过很多了，我真的好怕那样的事再发生一遍…”

他当然知道去年发生了什么，也知道那意味着什么，用沙子小心堆砌起的城堡只需要一个不太大的海浪就可以全部推倒重来，哪怕过后再重新堆一个更大更漂亮的也总归不一样了。而更重要的是内马尔等不起，这和带领一支球队走上巅峰不一样，他没有那么多时间和精力一次又一次地再从低谷爬上巅峰。

这对于图赫尔来说是第二次承担修补的工作，他们有过一个不错的初次见面，在图赫尔已经做好准备面对媒体传闻中的内马尔时，坦荡又单纯的笑容轻而易举地打破了他的戒备。内马尔的英语算不上多好，法语就更加拿不出手，在图赫尔说话的时候总是腼腆地抿着嘴看他，样子像极了想亲近人却胆小地缩在旁边的猫咪。

和场上的小豹子倒是完全不一样，图赫尔想。

他们的第一次单独见面——后来被内马尔单方面定义为了第一次约会——选在了巴黎一家颇受好评的咖啡店，图赫尔把菜单递给内马尔让他先选，“喜欢什么都可以点，今天我买单。”

“我喜欢的都被你列上了饮食黑名单。”内马尔小声嘀咕了一句。

“我以为你应该习惯了？”

内马尔胡乱翻了翻菜单，还是打算一会儿再做决定：“这不一样嘛，虽然习惯了但我以前的教练还没有严到要管饮食甚至去夜店的，你是第一个。”

“这应该也算是对德国人的刻板印象之一，就这么被你遗漏了吗？”图赫尔笑了笑。

内马尔放下菜单，撑着下巴看向图赫尔：“你不一样，第一次见到你我就觉得不一样。”

“用刻板印象来划分人群本来就是很愚蠢的事，除了把可以成为朋友的人越推越远我想不到任何其他作用了。”

“我知道其实你也不喜欢吧，不然你第一次见到我肯定会因为世界杯的事情介意。”内马尔抿了一口白开水，“我还是分得清别人到底是真的喜欢我还是装作喜欢我。”

图赫尔试图避开的话题就这么被内马尔直白地抛了出来，他开始意识到内马尔比他想象的更加成熟坚强，又或者是一个内马尔愿意向自己敞开心扉的信号，而无论哪种都是一个好的开端。

“是的，我也不喜欢。必须向你道歉的是我也看过不少关于你的报道，虽然我并没有认为那就是你，但说实话真实的你和我想象的很不一样。”

内马尔表现出了几分兴趣：“让我猜猜是哪些，更衣室刺头？争抢点球？耍大牌？”

图赫尔像是被说中一般不好意思地笑了笑，他没有继续这个话题：“不过就算是现在我觉得对你下结论也太早了，你总是能给我带来一些…我愿意称之为惊喜。”

在晚餐结束之前内马尔忽然叫住了图赫尔，他眨了眨眼睛，不知道在打什么主意。“你可以直接叫我Ney，大家都这么叫。”

“理由是大家都这么叫？”

“理由是我希望你这么叫我，这个怎么样？”

“我觉得不错。”

他们都是乐于直白表达情感的人，而这些终于在欧冠赛场上爆发了出来。捧着球走下场的时候内马尔还没有意识到，赠予与获得亲吻对巴西人来说都是再普通不过的事了，看到赛后的新闻他才忽然意识到他们已经这么亲密了。

“一个进球换一个吻？”

图赫尔看了内马尔手机屏幕上显示的内容后也笑了：“如果你想这么理解的话也不是不可以。”

“那你应该让我更多上场，这样我才能更多进球。”内马尔抬着头一副索吻的样子，却没想到一个吻真的落在了他的脸上。

“虽然我很乐意看你多进球，但轮休也是必要的。”图赫尔故意装出严肃的样子，却在最后还是没有憋住笑意，“你想要吻的话，可以随时来找我。”

内马尔摸着鼻子不怀好意地笑了一下：“一个进球换一个吻，那一场胜利可以换来一个男朋友吗？”

“可以换所有我能满足你的东西。”图赫尔伸手揉了揉内马尔的头发。

生日派对的前一天巴黎遭遇了联赛的第一场失利，图赫尔没有想到的是刚回更衣室就看到内马尔发来的一连串消息，图赫尔一条条回完后鬼使神差地在最后加了一句：“明天我一定会按时到场的。”

他发出去以后手机安静了一会儿内马尔的新消息才姗姗来迟：“我一直希望你可以依靠我，有时候觉得能依靠你也是件很好的事。”

内马尔直到派对结束之后才有时间去看那些在现场录给他的祝福视频，看到图赫尔比的半颗心忍不住笑了出来。

“只给我比半颗心，我可是把一整颗都给你了哦。”

图赫尔回复的很快，内马尔猜现在是休息时间。他有些意外地看着句末那个爱心和一个亲亲的emoji，笑得差点从沙发上翻下去。

“我们有责任在那里，和他在一起，支持他。”图赫尔早就料到了会有记者问这个问题，他忽然想知道内马尔现在在哪里，在做什么，他想给他一个拥抱，给他一个亲吻，“我们会等着他。”

“而现在我们要做的，就是尽量争取胜利，并献给Ney。”

FIN.


End file.
